As shown in FIG. 8, a conventional tree pruner adopts a lever-type operation. The conventional tree pruner comprises a blade seat 92 coupled to a connecting pole 91. The blade seat 92 is pivotally connected with a blade 93. The blade seat 92 has a notch 94 facing downward. The blade 93 has a cutting edge 931 corresponding to the notch 94. The blade 93 has an arm portion 932 extending in the direction away from the cutting edge 931. A tension spring 95 is connected between the arm portion 932 and the blade seat 92. By the elastic force of the tension spring 95, the blade 93 is kept at the position not entering the notch 94 in a normal state. The distal end of the arm portion 932 and the connecting pole 91 are provided with pulleys 96, respectively. A rope 97 is wound around the two pulleys 96. By pulling the rope 97, the arm portion 932 of the blade 93 is driven to drive the cutting edge 931 to swing relative to the notch 94 to achieve a cutting operation. However, this tree pruner has the following defects:
1. In order to ensure the labor-saving characteristic, the arm portion 932 (namely, the force arm) of the blade 93 of the conventional tree pruner has a certain length, leading to a problem that the packaging volume is too large.
2. In the actual cutting operation, since the arm portion 932 of the blade 93 of the conventional tree pruner is long, as shown in FIG. 9, when the arm portion 932 is driven by the rope 97 to swing outward, the swing radius is likely to be disturbed by the surrounding branches to reduce the cutting efficiency.
3. When the user pulls the rope 97 to drive the arm portion 932 of the conventional tree pruner to swing, the user's arm used to pull the rope 97 must gradually extend outwardly along with the swing path of the arm portion 932. Therefore, the operation is not smooth, and the direction of the applied force of the conventional tree pruner may deviate to disperse the applied force.
Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve these problems.